When Summer Ends Adaptacion
by bluealizblue
Summary: Bella Swan nunca ha sido de las que rompen las reglas o van más allá de los límites…, pero durante las vacaciones de verano, ella y sus amigos usan identificaciones falsas para colarse en un club. Es ahí donde conoce a un camarero guapo y seductor, Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

La historia no me pertenece es obra de Isabelle Rae y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Sinopsis

Bella Swan nunca ha sido de las que rompen las reglas o van más allá de los límites…, pero durante las vacaciones de verano, ella y sus amigos usan identificaciones falsas para colarse en un club. Es ahí donde conoce a un camarero guapo y seductor, Edward Cullen. Se caen bien inmediatamente, cada vez más con cada día que pasa, pero como todos los veranos, tiene que terminar en algún momento.

El último curso de Bella se acerca y se lleva una sorpresa cuando empieza su último año en el instituto. Edward también estará allí, pero no es uno de sus compañeros…

Una historia de amor prohibido, corazones rotos amistad y rivalidad


	2. Chapter 2

La historia no me pertenece es obra de Isabelle Rae y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Hola sé que quizás otros han comenzado a adaptar esta historia pero yo personalmente nunca la he visto termina y además esas historias tienen algún tiempo detenidas, de cualquier forma si veo que no tiene éxito borrare la historia y empezare a adaptar otra o a escribir alguna de mi autoría, sin más que decir les dejo el primer capitulo

Capítulo 1

Mi visión estaba un poco borrosa mientras seguía bailando. Mi cabeza estaba sólo un poquito confusa por el alcohol. Mis piernas se sentían como de goma, como si yo no estuviera en completo control de mí misma. — ¿Bebemos algo más? —mi mejor amiga Kate me gritó sobre la música. Sacudí la cabeza. —No puedo beber más, me pondré enferma —respondí levantando la nariz. —Sólo has tomado cuatro cocteles —bromeó, riéndose histéricamente de mí. Ella siempre había pensado que yo era un poco patética porque no aguantaba el alcohol. —Puedes tomar uno más. Yo iré al bar contigo —le grité como respuesta, tomándola de la mano para no separarnos en el abarrotado club. Mis otras dos amigas no querían beber, así que las dejamos bailando. Kate me condujo al bar, por lo que quedé tras ella mientras esperaba que el barman la notara. Después de alrededor de cinco minutos aún no le habían servido. Ella se volteó a mí con una sonrisa de disculpa. —Necesito ir al baño desesperadamente, ¿puedes tomar mi lugar? El chico ni siquiera ha mirado hacia este lugar aún —dijo ella, señalando al barman quien estaba sirviendo en el otro extremo del bar con su espalda hacia nosotras. El lugar estaba atestado y aun así, él estaba confiado, debería haber estado un poco estresado. —Sí, claro —acepté, moviéndome rápidamente a su espacio. Me incliné sobre la barra un poco, para poder ver si el barman venía hacia este lado de la barra. Observé su espalda; usaba unos jeans muy ceñidos y una camiseta negra con el logo del club en la espalda. Lucía bien torneado, por lo que podía ver y su trasero se veía apetecible. Estaba felizmente mirando su trasero cuando él se dio la vuelta, por lo que accidentalmente miré su entrepierna. Me ruboricé y rápidamente aparté mi mirada, agradecida de que él no lo hubiese notado. De pronto él estaba caminando hacia mí; horrorizada, velozmente dirigí mi mirada hacia su rostro. Era tan atractivo que mi boca se hizo agua. Su cabello castaño estaba desordenado y acomodado hacia un lado, su boca se movió para mostrar una sonrisa insolente mientras caminaba recto y se detenía frente a mí. Era alto, probablemente 1.86. Sentí que mi aliento se detenía en mi garganta en cuanto le miré a los ojos. No podía definir el color exacto, porque el club estaba oscuro, pero eran definitivamente claros, claramente no café. Me estaba mirando tan intensamente que se aceleró mi pulso. —Hola, ¿quieres una bebida o estás contenta mirando el escenario? —preguntó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Diablos, ¡tiene una voz sexy! Me reí.

—Bueno el escenario es bastante bueno en este club —respondí, asintiendo, levantando una ceja tratando de lucir sexy. No tenía idea de por qué estaba flirteando con él. Si trabajaba aquí eso significaba que tenía más de veintiuno, y él probablemente asumía que yo también, considerando que había usado una identificación falsificada para entrar al club. Él arrugó su nariz. —Sip, mi vista es bastante buena también —flirteó, observándome lentamente. Yo hice un gesto también y me incliné hacia atrás para que él pudiera ver la parte baja de mi vestido. Era bastante corto, no el tipo de vestido que usaba siempre, en absoluto; pero pensé que podía probar algo nuevo esta noche. —Oye, ¿podemos tener algún tipo de servicio por aquí? Hemos esperado durante diez minutos —un tipo gritó, agitando su mano enojado. El barman me miró disculpándose. —Estaré de vuelta en un minuto. —Se alejó para servir al tipo enojado. No pude contenerme de ojear su trasero nuevamente. Ciertamente era una vista placentera, yo no exageraba. Después de atender a Sr. Enojado, se volvió hacia mí. —Entonces, ¿decidiste lo que querías? Preguntó pasando una mano por su desarreglado cabello. —Hm, sip. Un ron con coca cola —pedí, tratando de pensar qué le gustaría a Kate. Sirvió la bebida y la puso en el mostrador en frente de mí, sonriendo y alejándose para servir a otras personas. Lo miré, confundida. ¿Cuánto costaba la bebida? Se alejó antes de que le pagara. —Oye no me cobraste —le dije a la espalda. —Va por mi cuenta —respondió, sin mirarme. Alrededor mío la gente seguía gritando sus pedidos mientras él luchaba por mantener el ritmo. El tipo al lado mío golpeó con su mano el mostrador y gruñó frustrado. —En serio, ¿cuánto maldito tiempo se tarda en tener una bebida en este lugar? —gritó airado.

Oh va a ocurrir un motín pronto. ¿Por qué no hay nadie más para ayudarlo a atender el bar?

— ¿Por qué estás solo? —grité, agitando la mano para atraer la atención del barman. —Estamos cortos esta noche, así que estoy solo hasta que Kane vuelva de su descanso. —Levantó su hombro quitándole importancia y continuó sirviendo. Bueno eso no es justo, la gente está siendo tan ruda con él mientas les sirve y ni siquiera es su culpa. Giré y me subí sobre el bar, meciendo mis piernas hacia el otro lado y cayendo—. Oye, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? Vuélvete al otro lado, no se permiten clientes aquí. —Me ordenó frunciendo el ceño enojado hacia mí. Agité mi mano descartándolo y me volví al tipo más cercano que gritaba improperios. — ¿Qué puedo servirte guapo? —pregunté sonriendo dulcemente. —Cuatro botellas de budweisser y cuatro cortos de vodka —contestó inclinándose y sonriendo ahora. —Claro. —Le di una sonrisa coqueta antes de volverme hacia el barman quien me miraba fijamente, con una expresión consternada—. Bueno no sólo te quedes parado mirándome, ¡empieza a servir! Bromeé. — ¿Y cuánto cuesta ese pedido? —pregunté tomando cuatro botellas de cerveza de la heladera detrás mío. —Er… tenemos un especial para las budweisser con un corto por la próxima hora. Son cuatro dólares cada una, entonces diez y seis dólares en total. Más gente va a ordenar eso —dijo declarando los hechos, aun observándome conmocionado. Asentí y tomé cuatro vasos de corto de un lado, mientras buscaba dónde estaba el vodka. Él indicó hacia la muralla en que estaban colgadas las botellas de licor. —Gracias. —Gracias por esto, soy Edward por cierto —dijo él caminando hacia el siguiente cliente. —Bella. Terminé de servirle al tipo y tomé su dinero. Aunque no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba la caja registradora. Estaba parada ahí mirándola confundida; era una de esas electrónicas con pantalla táctil. No tenía idea de qué se suponía que hiciera para abrirla. Moviéndome en tensión, involuntariamente levanté una mano tentativa, pensando que apretar algunos botones era lo que debía hacer. Justo cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a presionar una larga secuencia de botones, esperando que algo sucediera, dos brazos se cerraron alrededor mío desde atrás y me hicieron saltar. Edward tomó el control de mi mano, guiándola hacia la pantalla. —Toca aquí —ordenó, golpeando con mi mano la parte superior derecha de la pantalla. Un menú apareció con pequeños recuadros con los nombres de las bebidas. Sentí un sonrojo subir por mi rostro de cuán cerca esta él. Su duro, ejercitado cuerpo apretado contra mi espalda; su aliento voló a través de mi mejilla, haciéndome sentir acalorada y perturbada —. Sólo presiona la bebida que serviste. Serviste cuatro Happy hours. —Él continuó golpeando mi mano en el ícono «oferta especial» hasta completar cuatro veces—. Entonces dale clic a Total. Luego Efectivo —expresó, moviendo mi mano hacia los lugares correctos. Luego la caja del efectivo se abrió hacia mí rápidamente. Su otra mano fue a mi cintura, retirándome hacia su cuerpo, para que la caja no me diera en el estómago —. Querrás tener cuidado, una cosita linda como tú podría salir herida por la gran caja malvada —susurró en mi oído, haciéndome temblar. Entonces se había ido, dejándome ahí, todo mi cuerpo vibrando, mi boca levemente abierta y mi respiración saliendo en suspiros entrecortados.

Mi mente daba vueltas con pensamientos sobre lo deseable que él era. Después de recomponerme, les serví a otras personas, cuando de pronto vi a Kate mirando alrededor para encontrarme. — ¡Kate! —grité. Ella no respondió y siguió mirando con preocupación—. ¡Kate! —Tomé un cubo de hielo y lo lancé hacia ella. Su cabeza se alzó con sorpresa mientras le daba en el hombro. Ella inspiró y miró hacia mí, confundida, antes de sacudir la cabeza y caminar hacia mí, gesticulando. — ¿Qué diablos haces? —preguntó, riéndose. Le di un pequeño guiño. —Nuevo empleo. ¿Logro convencer como barman? —pregunté, guiñándole. Se rio más fuerte —En serio Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo tras el bar? Fui a servirle al chico que estaba al lado de ella para poder hablarle. —Edward estaba solo, la gente se estaba molestando y pensé en ayudarlo. —Levanté un hombro. — ¿Y quién es Edward? —preguntó ella, levantándome una ceja. Indiqué sobre mi hombro hacia su espalda. Kate lo observó—. ¡Oh, lindo trasero! —Lo admiró, riendo tontamente. —Lo voy a ayudar hasta que el otro chico regrese de su descanso, entonces voy y te busco —dije sobre mi hombro mientras me alejaba para servir a alguien más. —Claro, diviértete —replicó, haciendo un guiño. Realmente me estaba divirtiendo mucho; los chicos estaban flirteando conmigo como locos. Me negué a servir a personas a menos que estuvieran cantando y bailando, por lo cual la gente estaba divirtiéndose mucho mientras esperaba ser servida, lo que hizo a Edward reír. Me habían dicho que guardara la propina y tenía alrededor de $40 metidos en una jarra bajo el bar. Aunque no podía quedármelos, pues correspondían a Edward. No tuve mucha oportunidad de hablar porque estaba muy ocupado, pero lo rocé al pasar junto a él algunas veces, enviándole sonrisas coquetas. Sin embargo trataba de no hacerlo; él era demasiado viejo para mí y probablemente pensaba que tenía 21 en vez de 17, sí que probablemente no debería estar anhelándolo como lo hacía. Después de una media hora, el trabajo comenzó a decaer porque se había acabado la happy hour. Edward se acercó y se detuvo a mi lado. —Gracias por esto, realmente aprecio tu ayuda —dijo él, pasándome un vaso que contenía un cóctel blanco y cremoso. — ¿Qué es esto? —Fruncí el entrecejo. No parecía muy apetitoso. Él sonrió irónico. —Se llama «Orgasmo Gritado». Y pensé darte uno como agradecimiento —declaró, haciendo un gesto hacia mí. Me ruboricé como nunca y balbuceé. —No se llama así.

—Así se llama. ¿Nunca has tenido uno? —preguntó, levantando sus cejas inocentemente, aun cuando su irónica sonrisa claramente mostraba que no era para nada inocente acerca de esto.

Ok, bueno supongo que puedo flirtear con él, eso no hace daño en todo caso. — ¿Uno gritado? —pregunté achicando los ojos, como pensando—. No lo he hecho, ni creo que lo haya probado, sería el primero —declaré, tratando de no ruborizarme mientras lo decía. —Bueno me siento honrado. —Él dio un golpecito sobre mi nariz mientras caminaba a servir a alguien más. Tomé un gran sorbo de la bebida y casi me atraganté; era asquerosa y tenía tanto alcohol que quemó mi garganta—. ¿No te gustó? —preguntó pareciendo herido. —Lo siento, supongo que tuve mucha confianza en tu habilidad —repliqué, devolviéndoselo, aun haciendo gestos mientras me limpiaba la boca con la palma de mi mano. Él rio y golpeó el fondo del vaso inclinándose sobre el bar, mirándome. Dinamita, de Taio Cruz comenzó a sonar y yo grité excitada. — ¡Me encanta esta canción! —chillé, bailando y cantando junto con la música. Él sólo me miró con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. —Guau, cantas fatal —se rio. Rodé los ojos y agarré su mano, tirándolo hacia mí. —Baila conmigo, una retribución viendo que el orgasmo que me diste fue una decepción —lo desafié. Él rio y puso las manos en sus caderas, acercándome más a él mientras comenzamos a bailar. Puse una mano sobre su duro torso mientras bailábamos muy cerca uno del otro, haciendo vibrar y arder con necesidad todo mi cuerpo. Demonios, él es tan ardiente. Mi respiración salía en rápidos alientos, quería desesperadamente que me besara, aunque yo era claramente muy joven para él. —Salgo dentro de una hora, cuando los otros dos barman lleguen aquí, qué te parece si te invito a un trago o algo de comida como verdadero agradecimiento —sugirió, corriendo un mechón de cabello de mi cara con sus dedos. No quería beber nada más, pero estaba bastante hambrienta y podría tomar algo de pizza u otra cosa justo ahora. —Estoy bastante hambrienta —admití, mordiendo mi labio y pensando. Realmente no debería ir con él, ni siquiera conozco este chico, no debería salir con él, deberíamos quedar sólo como conocidos…

—Genial. —Él sonrió deslumbrante, sus ojos brillaban. Desesperadamente quería que encendieran las luces para poder ver su color, deberían ser azules o verdes, eran demasiado luminosos para ser cafés, definitivamente. Justo entonces un hombre vistiendo la camiseta negra igual a la de Edward, levantó un lado del bar y caminó dentro, mirándome consternado. — ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo dejando a un cliente entrar aquí? — preguntó, sacudiendo su cabeza pero con una sonrisa autosuficiente a Edward. Él obviamente pensó que estábamos en algo.

—Bella estaba ayudándome mientras se aglomeraban los clientes por la happy hour —explicó Edward, levantando sus hombros, sus ojos no se alejaron de los míos—. Entonces, ¿puedes darme tu número para poder llamarte cuando termine? —preguntó mirándome esperanzado mientras sacaba su móvil, sosteniéndolo hacia mí. Asentí y marqué mi número excitada —. Estaré una hora más aquí —dijo, guiándome hacia la abertura en el bar. Justo cuando estaba por salir tomó mi mano, deteniéndome —. Espera, olvidé darte algo. —Dio un paso hacia delante con una sonrisa asomándose por los costados de sus boca. Lo miré con curiosidad. ¿Qué olvidé? Inclinó su cabeza rápidamente y me dio un beso ligero, sólo duró un segundo. Sus suaves labios parecían encajar perfectamente con los míos. Estaba ciertamente muy sorprendida para besarlo de vuelta. Cuando se alejó me sonreía con superioridad, estaba claro que me veía sorprendida. Todo mi cuerpo pedía más y quería agarrarlo, romperle la ropa y que me tomara en medio del bar. —Eee… Si… bueno… Yo… mmm… sip —tartamudeé, sintiendo cómo me subían los colores a la cara de nuevo. Él golpeó suavemente mi nariz de nuevo. —Honestamente eres muy mona. —Se rio y volvió al bar, cerrándolo tras él y alejándose sin una mirada hacia mí. Susurré feliz y me abrí camino hacia mis amigas que aún seguían bailando. Divisé la espalda de Kate, se estaba besando con algún tipo. Rodé mis ojos y me encaminé hacia mis otras amigas, Angie y Jess. — ¿Dónde estabas? Kate dijo que estabas ayudando tras el bar —preguntó Angie, lucía confusa, como si pensara que quizás Kate estaba borracha o algo así. —Sí, lo estaba, estaban cortos de personal —confirmé asintiendo—. Y ahora tengo planes con un extremadamente apuesto barman en una hora. —Añadí, subiendo mis cejas. Angie y Jess rieron. —Eres una atrevida —me provocó Angie jugando. —Lo sé —dije bromeando. Aunque no era cierto, ambas lo sabíamos. Sólo había salido con dos chicos antes y ambos habían sido novios en serio. Bueno en un tiempo fue en serio de todos modos, porque luego no resultó. Rompí con mi novio de seis meses, Jake, al comienzo del verano y desde entonces nunca tuve una cita porque no estaba interesada en nadie. Mientras, bailábamos y les contaba cada detalle sobre Edward, el beso, el coqueteo. Después de un rato mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsito. Contesté nerviosa, sabiendo que debía de ser él porque era un número desconocido. —Hey, Bella, ya terminé. ¿Aún quieres salir a comer algo? —preguntó. —Sí, está bien —asentí, tragando mi excitación nerviosa. —Nos encontramos en la entrada entonces.

—Bueno. —Me volví hacia mis amigas. Kate estaba prácticamente brincando de alegría, estaba pensando, probablemente, en todos los chismes de los que se enteraría al día siguiente. —Bueno chicas, si salgo asesinada, entonces díganle a mis padres que los amo y ustedes pueden pelearse mi iPod —bromeé. Kate me abrazó. —Asegúrate de hacerle saber que nosotras sabemos que estás con él, así no intentará nada. Dile que sabemos que él es la última persona con quien estuviste y se lo diremos a los policías si te asesina. Prométeme que se lo dirás —dijo ella, mirándome seria.

¡Oh! Quizás esta no era una idea tan brillante después de todo.

—Mmm, Kate no digas esas cosas que me asustas.

Quizá debiera llamarlo y decirle que cambié de idea o algo…

Ella balbuceó bebida. —Solo vete. Dijiste que era ardiente. Todo lo que vi fue su trasero y era apetitoso — me ordenó, con un suave empujón en dirección a la puerta —. Llama o escríbeme un mensaje cuando llegues a casa para saber que llegaste bien. ¡Y dile a él lo que te dije! —me ordenó, sonando un poco como mamá aun cuando estaba ebria. —Lo haré, y vosotras manteneos a salvo también. —Les lancé a todas besos al aire mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Él estaba de pie ahí apoyándose contra el muro casualmente; se veía tan apuesto que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. —Oye, ¿tienes una chaqueta? —preguntó indicando hacia la recepción. Negué con la cabeza como respuesta—. Vinimos en un taxi hasta aquí, así es que ni siquiera pensé en una chaqueta más temprano. —Quizá debiera haberlo hecho, era casi media noche ahora y hacía viento afuera—. Toma puedes usar mi suéter —me ofreció, poniendo un chaleco con gorro azul en mis manos. —Pero entonces tú tendrás frio —protesté, sacudiendo la cabeza y devolviéndoselo a él. Lo sacó de mis manos y giró sus ojos quitándole importancia. De pronto lo empujó sobre mi cabeza. Olía sorprendente, justo como él. Sonreí y metí mis brazos por las mangas. Él se rio. —Es un poco grande, quizá crezcas en él —bromeó. Yo puse las mangas hacia arriba y él indicó hacia la puerta señalando que nos fuéramos. Tomé su mano, deteniéndolo. —Espera, mis amigas me hicieron prometerles que te diría algo — balbuceé, levemente avergonzada. Me miró con curiosidad, esperando que hablara. —Ellas saben que estoy contigo y que si me asesinas le dirán a la policía que fuiste el último en verme con vida —solté apurada, sonrojándome por lo estúpido que sonaba.

Maldición Kate, acabo de quedar como una idiota.

Explotó en risas y me empujó hacia la puerta nuevamente. —Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no matarte entonces. No me gustaría tener problemas con la policía —replicó con una mueca de horror. Sonreí tontamente, mordiendo mi mejilla.

Me condujo hasta un Jeep plateado; no tenía idea sobre autos así es que no sabía de qué tipo era. Apretó sus llaves, abriendo el auto. Tan pronto como el mecanismo de la puerta sonó, la abrió para mí. Miré y me reí había basura por todos lados, todo el piso y por todos los asientos. Periódicos, envolturas de dulces, latas de soda vacías tiradas alrededor sin cuidado. —O mierda, eee, debí haber limpiado el auto y luego llamarte, Ups —murmuró, luciendo como un cordero mientras juntaba todos los restos y los tiraba al asiento trasero. —Gracias —sonreí con autosuficiencia mientras subía. Lo observé caminar alrededor del auto, notando los músculos de sus brazos y cómo el viento soplaba a través de su camiseta contra su pecho demostrando lo plano que era.

Apuesto que se vería increíble sin camisa.

Se subió interrumpiendo mi mirada coqueta. —Entonces ¿qué quieres para comer? —preguntó encendiendo el auto. —No me importa. Lo que tú quieras. Como de todo —murmuré, despreocupada. — ¿Pizza? —sugirió. Subí un hombro y asentí. Estaba deseando eso secretamente. Sonrió y condujo por el camino, estacionando delante de una pequeña pizzería en que servían toda la noche, no muy lejos. Me bajé del automóvil y caminé a su lado. Mientras él pasaba, un grupo de chicos estaban sentados ahí, riendo muy fuerte y aparentando rudeza y él me empujó, de alguna manera más cerca de él.

Demonios él es dulce.

— ¿Alguna preferencia? —preguntó mientras mirábamos el menú sobre el mostrador. —Cualquier cosa sin anchoas, soy alérgica. — ¿Pepperoni? —sugirió, frotando mi espalda suavemente, haciéndome temblar. Asentí mordiendo mi labio, tratando de no demostrarle que su toque casual me afectaba. Pidió la comida y trajo dos latas de Coca-Cola. Había una pequeña mesa de plástico y sillas a un lado, así es que nos sentamos para esperar. Miré hacia él y pude ver sus ojos como corresponde por primera vez. Eran hermosos. Un color verde luminoso con un tinte de azul, eran cautivantes y no pude alejar mi mirada. Todo mi cuerpo comenzó a vibrar. No podía quedarme quieta. Él sonrió muy seguro de sí mismo y miró hacia abajo, a su bebida, liberándome de su intensa mirada y sus hermosos ojos. Solté un suspiro de alivio. —Así que, ¿has trabajado antes en un bar?, parecías saber lo que estabas haciendo —preguntó, apoyándose en la mesa. —Mi tío tiene un bar, he estado detrás del mostrador algunas veces, pero nunca había servido realmente hasta esta noche. —Levanté un hombro restándole importancia.

—Eres una barman decente, a los clientes les gustaste. O, por cierto tomé tus propinas. —Metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacando un puñado de monedas y ofreciéndomelo. —No la quiero, quédatela, es tu trabajo no el mío —me reusé, sacudiendo mi cabeza. —Bella, te lo ganaste, tú te quedas con tu propina. Hiciste como $52 en menos de una hora, imagínate cuánto ganarías trabajando toda la noche. —Levantó sus cejas, luciendo impresionado. —Sí, quizá deberías encontrarme un trabajo ahí entonces —hice una broma —Puedo hablar por ti si vas con esto en serio —se ofreció, poniendo su cabeza hacia un lado para que su pelo se corriera de sus ojos. Me reí sacudí mi cabeza. —No creo que pudiera soportar eso todo los fines de semana. Debe volverse aburrido ¿o me equivoco? —pregunté curiosa. Fue divertido esta noche pero hacer eso todo el tiempo se volvería un poco tedioso, mirar a todos alrededor tuyo emborracharse mientras estás trabajando se vuelve molesto después de un tiempo. —Sí, tener chicas tirándose hacia ti todo el tiempo definitivamente se vuelve irritante después de unos días —dijo riéndose. Oh si, lo capto, es un jugador y usa el bar para conocer chicas. Bueno Bella, justo te has convertido en su revolcón rápido de la noche.

—Sí, puedo imaginar cómo será —murmuré sarcásticamente. Estaba enojada conmigo misma por siquiera haber pensado algo distinto. ¿Qué diablos vería un chico como él en mí de todos modos? ¿Por qué demonios acepté esto? Cree que soy una de esas chicas que busca un revolcón de una noche. Genial, simplemente genial.

—Sí, sólo pasaste una hora con todos los chicos babeando por ti, imagina eso cada fin de semana por el último año —declaró, levantando su nariz. Un momento, ¿hablaba en serio cuando dijo que se volvía irritante? ¡Mierda! Ahora estoy confusa. Por suerte la pizza llegó en ese momento, eso interrumpió nuestra conversación. —Estamos cerrando chicos —dijo el hombre, dejando caer la caja en la mesa. —O, pensé que podíamos comer aquí —Edward replicó, mirándolo confundido. —Generalmente sí, pero necesito llegar a casa temprano. Hay un letrero en la puerta. —Indicó el hombre hacia el trozo de papel dentro de la puerta. — ¡O! Bueno entonces, gracias —Edward se levantó y agarró la caja volviéndose hacia mí—. Lo siento, pensé que podíamos comer dentro. Si quieres podemos comer en mi casa, está justo a la vuelta —sugirió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. — ¿Está más limpia que tu auto? —Me reí de él. Él se rio y negó con la cabeza tímidamente. —No realmente.

—Ok, bueno supongo que tendré que soportarlo para comerme la pizza —hice rodar mis ojos juguetonamente. Él rio y abrió la puerta de acompañante para mí, esperando que estuviera arreglada dentro antes de poner la caja en mi falda. Nos condujo por la carretera durante unos minutos antes de aparcar fuera de un edificio de apartamentos. Tomó la caja de mi regazo y salió del coche, mientras yo lo seguía al segundo piso, deteniéndose fuera de su puerta. Tomó sus llaves torpemente mientras yo me sacaba mis zapatos. Los pies me estaban matando, llevando tacones altos toda la noche, sin duda tendría ampollas. Dejó que la puerta se abriera y me miró disculpándose. Entré y me detuve, mi boca cayó abierta en shock. Su casa era un basurero. Había cajas de comida vacías y latas de soda por todos lados. Platos sucios esparcidos por el lugar, y ropa regada por el suelo.

¡Wow, es un flojo! — ¿O mierda, te han robado? —bromeé, tratando de no reír.

—Jajá —replicó mientras caminaba a mi mío, tomando mi mano y llevándome hacia dentro. Miré hacia el sofá; estaba repleto de revistas y ropa, un tazón medio lleno de lo que podría haber sido café de hace una semana aún estaba ahí. Estallé en risas. —Edward, ¡este sitio es asqueroso! Quizá sólo deberíamos habernos sentado en el suelo en la calle, habría sido más saludable. —Deja de quejarte y acéptalo —declaró, tomando el tazón del asiento y barriendo todo el resto del suelo, me hizo reír más fuerte. Wow, su idea de asear era una gran decepción—. Siéntate y come —ordenó. Me senté en el sofá, que era sorprendentemente confortable. Puso la caja sobre mi regazo y caminó hacia otra habitación; saqué un trozo de pizza y comencé a mordisquearlo. Cuando miré hacia abajo me di cuenta de que mis pies estaban sobre un montón de sus papeles, entonces los tomé y los metí debajo de mí. Volvió minutos después con dos latas de Pepsi. —No tenía nada más que zumo para ofrecerte, pero tendrías que beber directo de la lata porque no tengo vasos limpios —dijo luciendo como un carnero. —Es asqueroso. Apuesto a que el dormitorio está peor —le solté, sacudiendo mi cabeza riendo. — ¿Quieres ir a mirarlo? —preguntó, levantando una ceja y mirándome increíblemente sexy. La comida quedó atorada a mitad de mi garganta, ahogándome. O Dios, ¿él piensa que estoy aquí para tener sexo con él? Se rio y me palmeó la espalda, alcanzándome la lata de soda —. Estaba bromeando… bueno, quizás estaba bromeando —se burló mirándome muy seguro de sí mismo. —Si tú piensas que siquiera voy a acercarme a la cama en tu casa, estás muy equivocado. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cambiaste las sábanas? —Bromeé. — ¿Se tienen que cambiar las sábanas? —preguntó luciendo consternado. Oh Dios ¿Lo dice en serio? ¡Qué asco! Lo miré asqueada y consternada. Estalló en risas—. Oh Bella, eres demasiado divertida. — Sacudió la cabeza, riendo tan fuerte que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Yo reí también, pero mi risa era más de alivio. No puedo creer que realmente pensara que hablaba en serio. Demonios soy tan crédula. —Entonces, dime algo más sobre ti —me alentó, tomando su quinto pedazo de pizza. — ¿Mmm, como qué? —Tienes hermanos o hermanas, tienes algún hobby, dónde trabajas. Ese tipo de cosas —respondió levantando sus hombros. —Ok, bueno, no trabajo, voy al instituto. Realmente no tengo ningún hobby, me gusta nadar y leer y soy hija única. ¿Qué hay de ti? —contesté, observando su reacción a mis respuestas. Él sonrió y me sentí relajada. Obviamente no estaba molesto por el hecho de que yo aún estuviera en el instituto, por lo que él sabía que era menor de 18. —Bueno tú sabes dónde trabajo, me gusta jugar pool, pero eso es sólo entretenimiento con los amigos, y tengo una hermana mayor y un hermano menor. — ¿Sí, de qué edades? —pregunté, terminando mi bebida y mirando alrededor por una papelera o algo donde tirar la lata. Arrugó su nariz y tomó la lata por mí, poniéndola en el suelo. Rodé mis ojos. —Mi hermano, Emmet, tiene 19 y mi hermana, Alice, tiene 25. Mmm oye, esto podría ir más lejos y tú puedes decir que no si quieres… —arrastró las palabras luciendo avergonzado. Lo miré con curiosidad esperando a que continuara—. Bueno… ee… mi hermana se casa mañana. Estaba pensando, me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo —preguntó mirando esperanzado.

¡Joder! ¿Él quiere que vaya en una cita a una boda familiar? ¡Eso un poco extraño!

—Mmm… —murmuré mordiéndome el labio, pensando; por un lado querría pasar más tiempo con él. Parecía muy dulce, pero, por otro lado, ¿qué pasaba si me sentía incómoda? No podía exactamente irme si me aburría. Era una boda, lo que significaba una comida y una fiesta después, probablemente era algo de todo el día. Sonrió incómodo. —Tienes que pensar sobre ello. La boda es mañana, a las dos en punto de la tarde, si quieres venir me puedes llamar. Digo, es solo pensamiento, les dije que iría solo porque no tengo novia, entonces el puesto de mi acompañante quedaría vacío. Mi hermana dijo algo sobre acomodarme con alguna de sus amigas solteras para el evento —hizo una mueca lo que me hizo reír. —Claro, y tú no quieres eso porque tienes suficiente con chicas flirteando en tu trabajo —lo molesté. — ¡Exactamente! Wow, tú si escuchas. Quizá te juzgué equivocadamente —dijo en voz alta sonriendo. — ¿Sí? ¿Pensaste que era una cabeza hueca a quien poner en tu cama sucia? —pregunté, sacándole la lengua. No dijo nada, sólo se inclinó suavemente. En el momento estaba muy consternada como para hacer algo al respecto.

Se retiró antes de que me recuperara. —No pensé que fueras una cabeza hueca… …— pero sí pensaste que me pondría en tu cama sucia —respondí sarcásticamente. Se rio travieso. —Vamos, te llevaré a casa si ya terminaste de insultar mi casa —sugirió, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano para ayudarme. Me levanté y sostuve la caja de pizza entregándosela, él se rio y la tiró en el sofá, sacudiendo la mano restándole importancia—. La tiraré luego. —Realmente eres monstruoso. Hizo una pequeña reverencia como si fuera un cumplido y tomó mis zapatos del suelo. —Vamos entonces, linda, vamos a llevarte a casa —dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Puso mis zapatos abajo y esperó a que deslizara mis pies en ellos. Charlamos con sencillez y condujo hacia mi casa; era sorprendentemente fácil conversar con él. Cuando estacionamos fuera de mi casa, salió del auto y lo rodeó para llegar a mi lado, abriendo la puerta justo cuando lo iba a hacer yo, entonces me empujé hacia el aire fresco, casi cayendo del auto. Él rio pero me detuve inmediatamente cuando lo miré. —Lo siento —murmuró, tratando de detener su risa. Golpeé con mi mano su pecho mientras salía del auto; era tan duro que inmediatamente comencé a tener  
pensamientos de intenso deseo. Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado, él lucía como si supiera lo que yo estaba pensando. Me siguió y caminamos hacia la puerta—. Entonces, bueno, tienes mi número de cuando yo te llamé, si quieres venir mañana llámame. Lo más tarde que podré responder es la 13:30 supongo, entonces si… —arrastró las palabras pareciendo incómodo.

Jeez, es realmente dulce. Agarré su camiseta y lo acerqué a mí, levantándome en puntillas y apretando mis labios contra los suyos. Él no estaba consternado como yo cuando me besó. Me lo devolvió inmediatamente, una mano comenzó a subir por el costado de mi cuello. Se retiró y yo quedé un poco atontada. El beso fue tan suave y dulce que hizo retorcer mis entrañas. Él lamió sus labios suavemente, sus ojos mirando directamente a los míos, el hermoso tono gris de sus ojos me hizo sentir mareada. —Mejor me voy. Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme esta noche —dijo, dejándome y girándose para partir. Mientras lo miraba caminar hacia su coche, me di cuenta de que no quería dejarlo ir. Definitivamente lo quería ver de nuevo, besarlo de nuevo y tener sus brazos a mí alrededor. — ¿Edward? —Lo llamé, haciéndolo detener a mitad del camino—. Recógeme entonces a la 13:30. Sonrió abiertamente. —Genial, ok, te veré mañana Bella. —Lucía tan feliz que hizo mi corazón latir más rápido. Entré silenciosamente a casa y subí por las escaleras. Una vez que estaba en la soledad de mi cuarto me lancé sobre la cama y dejé salir un pequeño suspiro. Le envié un mensaje a Kate diciéndole que estaba en casa a salvo. Entonces me puse de pie y tomé el pijama. Me quité su chaleco y lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos, porque había olvidado devolvérselo. Tendría que dárselo mañana. Sonreí con el pensamiento de verlo de nuevo, apenas podía esperar. Me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama, no podía sacar de mi rostro la sonrisa de felicidad mientras me quedaba dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

La historia no me pertenece es obra de Isabelle Rae y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Hola espero tener buenos resultados con esta historia es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic y debido a eso hoy les dejare 2 capítulos de verdad me gustaría saber que opinan y si quieren que continúe con la historia o empiece un proyecto nuevo.

Capítulo 2

Cuando me desperté inmediatamente recordé lo de anoche. Las imágenes del encuentro con Edward y de nosotros coqueteando me inundaban dejando una sensación caliente en la boca del estómago. Sonreí cuando pensé en verlo otra vez hoy. Estaba realmente bastante entusiasmada por verle de nuevo, aunque sería con toda su familia allí. Di una vuelta para mirar la hora y ahogué un grito. Joder, ya pasan de las doce, ¡él estará aquí en menos de una hora y media! Salté de la cama y me lancé escaleras abajo buscando a mamá. No tenía ni idea de qué usar para una boda; asumía que unos jeans y una camiseta serían algo impropio. —Mamá, voy a una boda esta tarde, ¿qué debería ponerme? —grité cuando irrumpí en la cocina a toda velocidad. Mis padres sonrieron y me miraron confundidos. —Buenos días a ti también, calabacita —se rio mi papá. —Cierto, lo siento, buenos días. Mamá, ¿qué debería ponerme? —repetí, mirándola en un tono suplicante. — ¿Vas a una boda? ¿De quién es? Yo no sé de nadie que vaya a casarse. —Ella frunció el ceño y me miró como si yo hubiera perdido el juicio. —La hermana de un amigo se casa. Su cita se retractó en el último momento, así que me pidió que fuera con él —mentí, encogiéndome de hombros. No podría decirles exactamente que era el barman que conocí en el club y con el que salí a escondidas la noche pasada mientras ellos pensaban que yo estaba en un maratón de películas en casa de Kate. —Ah, de acuerdo. Bien, qué te parece si tomas prestado mi vestido sin tirantes, el que tiene las rosas rosadas que usé para el Bautizo de Kara —ofreció ella. Jadeé y la miré con los ojos bien abiertos. Wow, ese vestido es hermoso. — ¿En serio? Me encantaría —salí entusiasmada, tratando de no dar brincos sobre el piso. Estaba bastante segura de que tenía los mejores padres del mundo. El gusto para vestir de mamá era imponente. Agradecí a las estrellas lo afortunada que era de que tuviéramos la misma talla, porque a menudo, yo usaba más su ropa que la mía. —Ve a prepararte. Lo arreglaré para ti… ¿A qué hora te vas? —preguntó ella, levantándose de la mesa. Mi papá se levantó también y sirvió un vaso de zumo, ofreciéndomelo cuando pasó caminando, besando mi frente. —Gracias, papá. —Me giré hacia mi mamá. —Edward llegará aquí para recogerme a la una y media. —Me bebí a tragos el vaso del zumo tan rápido como pude, impaciente por ir a ducharme y tener tiempo de arreglarme el cabello. Me apresuré en la ducha y sequé rápidamente mi pelo, levantándolo en un moño elegante y alacié los mechones sueltos alrededor de mi cara y mi flequillo. Una vez que me maquillé, me puse el vestido y me miré en el espejo. Sonreí, contenta con el resultado. Mi pelo castaño oscuro se veía mejor de lo que yo creí que podría y mis ojos marrones centelleaban con entusiasmo. El poco maquillaje que me había puesto complementaba mi aspecto perfectamente. El vestido era hermoso, y se adhería a mí en todos los sitios correctos, mostrando la cantidad justa de escote. Suspiré felizmente y agarré mis zapatos y monedero, dirigiéndome abajo mientras me los ponía. Mis padres se habían marchado ya; ellos iban a visitar a algunos viejos amigos y no estarían de vuelta hasta tarde. Anduve por la cocina nerviosamente hasta que el timbre sonó. Prácticamente salté a la puerta, alisé mi vestido y respiré hondo antes de abrir. Mi aliento se atoró en mi garganta cuando le vi. Él se veía increíble en un traje negro, camisa blanca con una corbata azul pálido. Recorrí con mis ojos hacia abajo su cuerpo despacio, abarcando cada parte de él antes de arrastrar mis ojos a su rostro. Su pelo estaba estilizado, sin embargo todavía lograba verse desordenado, como si hubiera estado pasando sus manos por él. Sus ojos aún rastreaban mi cuerpo abajo, su boca abierta ligeramente. Sonreí a mí misma. ¡Le gusta lo que ve! Limpié mi garganta dramáticamente para conseguir su atención. Sus ojos se engancharon a los míos y me sonrió, sus ojos verdes perforándome otra vez. — ¿Has terminado de desnudarme con los ojos o necesitas unos minutos más? —Bromé, inclinándome contra el marco de la puerta, tratando de verme sexy. —Lo siento, trataba de calcular cómo carajo voy a mantener mis manos lejos de ti delante de mi familia hoy —contestó él, sacudiendo su cabeza, mirándome toda de nuevo. Me reí tontamente y agarré su corbata, jalándolo dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. — Estoy segura que te las arreglarás de alguna manera —declaré, haciendo rodar mis ojos y acariciando su corbata hacia abajo colocándola en el lugar correcto, discretamente encantada con la sensación de su pecho bajo mi mano. De hecho yo tampoco estaba segura de cómo iba a mantener mis manos lejos de él. Él se veía tan guapo que se me hacía agua la boca.

—Tendré que hacerlo, supongo —dijo él resoplando y con un movimiento rápido de su cabeza consiguió quitarse el cabello de los ojos. Wow, eso es tan sexy cuando él lo hace. —Traigo mi bolso, y estoy lista. —Me escabullí a la cocina, comprobando para asegurarme que llevaba mis llaves, móvil y dinero. Cuando volteé de regreso no me di cuenta que él me había seguido allí y caminé directo a su duro pecho y casi me caigo. Sus manos se lanzaron a ayudarme a recobrar el equilibrio, agarrando mi cintura con fuerza. —Vale, tranquila, sé que me veo ardiente con traje, pero no tienes que caer a mis pies —bromeó él, doblándose un poco para mirarme a los ojos. Sentí que el calor subía sigilosamente a mis mejillas porque me había puesto en ridículo delante de él. Él no me había soltado. Solo nos mirábamos el uno al otro, haciendo acelerar mi respiración. No podía alejar mis ojos de su rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, alejó su mirada y retrocedió—. Te ves muy hermosa, Bella. —Él sonrió con su sonrisita sexy que elevaba el calor de mi rostro aún más. —Gracias, tú sólo te ves bien —bromeé, agitando una mano hacia él despectivamente. Él se rio entre dientes ante mi observación. Saqué mi lengua y me encaminé por delante de él a la puerta principal, esperándolo a que saliera antes de cerrar. Cuando nos subimos a su coche, me reí incrédula. Él había limpiado toda la porquería y los cartones vacíos de comida para llevar del coche. Hasta olía agradable dentro. — ¿Wow, hiciste esto por mí? —pregunté, sorprendida. Él sonrió abiertamente y se encogió de hombros. —Bien, no quise que pensaras que yo era una especie de holgazán que no podría limpiar por sí mismo. Una sonrisa tiró de mi boca porque él había hecho tal esfuerzo. — ¿Sí? ¿Cuánto te tomó esto? Él se rio perversamente. —Ni idea. Pagué al niño de mis vecinos cinco dólares para que lo hiciera por mí. Jadeé. — ¿Cinco dólares? ¡Santo Dios!, Edward, eso es cruel, es casi como trabajo de esclavos, este coche era asqueroso. Espero que el niño haya recibido su inyección del TB antes de que tocara algo. —Me reí. —Sí, lo chequé con su mamá y me aseguré de que estuviera al corriente con sus vacunas antes de soltarlo —bromeó él, guiñándome. De camino a la iglesia él precedió a contarme todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre su familia antes de que yo los conociera. Los nombres de sus padres eran Carlisle y Esme, su hermana se casaba con un tipo llamado Jasper, y yo debía alejarme de su tío pervertido Chris, a quien le gustaría indudablemente una «cosa joven y bella» como yo según parece. Para cuando nos detuvimos en la iglesia yo torcía mis manos nerviosamente. Esto es una idea realmente terrible. ¿Quiero decir, quién en el mundo va de primera cita a una boda en familia? Él saltó y rodeó hacia mi lado, tendiendo una mano para ayudarme a salir del coche. Cuando salí, él se inclinó dentro y agarró algo de la guantera. Se giró hacia mí sosteniendo un pequeño ramillete. —Conseguí esto para ti. Oh, es muy bonito. —Gracias, Edward. —Lo tomé y lo observé. Era uno de los que se fijaban al vestido; tenía unas pequeñas flores blancas en el medio con hojas verdes por detrás. Era encantador. — ¿Quieres que te lo ponga? —preguntó él, levantando una ceja arrogantemente. Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza. —Creo que puedo sola, pervertido —contesté, riéndome tontamente y fijándolo en el frente de mi vestido mientras caminamos a la iglesia. Cuando llegamos a la puerta él tomó mi mano y tiró de mí para detenernos. —Gracias por venir, Bella. Si en algún momento quieres marcharte, me lo dices y te llevaré a casa. Quiero decir, esto es una primera cita terrible. Él me miró disculpándose, como si esperara a que huyera en cualquier segundo. — ¿Oh mierda, tú crees que esto es una cita? Edward, sólo vine por la comida gratis —bromeé, jalándolo hacia la iglesia. Él iba riéndose mientras cruzábamos por las puertas. La gente de atrás se dio la vuelta para mirarnos entrar, obviamente preguntándose qué era todo el alboroto. Me sonrojé y dejé caer mis ojos al suelo y le dejé que me condujera hacia un banco cerca del frente. Él iba diciendo «hola» y «que gusto verte» hacia la izquierda, a la derecha y el centro. Puse una sonrisa falsa y seguí detrás de él incómodamente. Cuando llegamos a la segunda fila, él me hizo un gesto para que entrara primero. Sonreí cuando me senté al lado de un tipo que se parecía a Edward, sólo que no tan guapo y un poco más joven; sus ojos eran marrones en vez de verdes. Él me estaba revisando totalmente con la mirada, y ni siquiera se molestaba en ser discreto tampoco.

Éste es obviamente su hermano pequeño.

— ¿Tú debes ser Emmet, verdad? —pregunté, sonriendo abiertamente. El chico me regresó una sonrisa satisfecha, sus ojos centelleaban con picardía. —Sí, y tú debes ser la chica con la cual me despertaré mañana. Me reí bajito. — ¿Wow, la arrogancia es de familia, eh? Edward alcanzó y dio un puñetazo a su hermano en el brazo, haciéndome reír más. —Contente ahí, idiota, que es mi cita—refunfuñó él. — ¡Shh, chicos que estamos en una iglesia! —siseé, riéndome tontamente otra vez. Edward rodó sus ojos mientras la señora en la fila delantera se giró. Era muy bonita y tenía los mismos ojos verdes azulados que Edward.

— ¿Chicos podrían dejarlo por un día? —ella reprendió, sacudiendo su cabeza, obviamente tratando de sonar severa, pero la sonrisa en su rostro como que arruinaban el efecto. Su mirada se centró en mí y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande—. ¿Oh, Edward, vas a presentarnos? —susurró ella con emoción. Me senté más derecha.

Esa es su mamá y yo estoy sentada aquí riendo tontamente en una iglesia. Wow, grandiosa primera impresión, Bella.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. —Mamá, ella es Bella. Bella, mi mamá, Esme —él nos presentó—, y ese de allá es mi papá —añadió él, señalando a un hombre que estaba parado dirigiéndose a un par de personas en frente del otro pasillo. —Estoy tan contenta de conocerte —habló entusiasmada Esme y me tendió una mano. Yo se la estreché incómodamente, sintiendo mi cara calentarse. —Yo también, Esme. Me encanta su sombrero —dije, sonriendo. Se veía muy linda, en un trajecito color crema y el sombrero a juego con un pequeño tul en él, mamá seguro que habría comprado aquel sombrero también. —Gracias, cariño. —Ella sonrió felizmente, tocándolo por arriba. El tipo que Edward había indicado como su papá, vino y se sentó, antes de girarse en su asiento para charlar con nosotros también. Estrechó la mano de Edward en un gesto muy maduro. Yo podía ver que ellos tenían una estrecha relación; sus padres lo adoraban, podía decirlo con sólo mirarlos. —Carlisle, esta es la novia de Edward, Bella —dijo Esme alegremente, mirándome orgullosamente.

¿Novia? Wow, bien, precipitándose un poco, Esme. Aunque no me corresponde corregirlos. Eché un vistazo a Edward, esperando que dijera algo, pero él sólo pasó su brazo a través del respaldo del banco, donde descansaba mi espalda, haciéndome temblar un poco. — ¿Sí? gusto en conocerte, Bella —me saludó su papá, con una amplia sonrisa y mirando orgullosamente a Edward. —Es un gusto también —musité, avergonzada por toda la atención. — ¿Así que, cómo lo lleva Jasper? —preguntó Edward, echando un vistazo a un tipo de aspecto nervioso parado al frente. Él parecía muy mono en su esmoquin, pero retorcía sus manos, mirando la puerta. Carlisle se rio entre dientes reservadamente. —Está bien. Creo que se sentirá mucho mejor cuando Alice llegue. De alguna manera se le ha metido en la cabeza la idea de que ella lo dejará plantado en el altar —contestó él, riendo. — ¿Por qué piensa eso? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño, un poco preocupada. Sería horrible si ella no aparece. Pobre tipo.

Carlisle se rio más fuerte, lo que le ganó un codazo en las costillas por parte de Esme. —Le dije que ella lo haría. Yo andaba bromeando esta mañana, pero el pobre chico se lo ha tomado a pecho —contestó él maliciosamente. Edward y Emmet comenzaron a reírse—. Todo iría bien ni no fuera porque el planificador de la boda no acabara de arrastrar a Alice lejos para arreglar un problema con su vestido. Cuando él me vio solo, creo que pensó que ella no vendría. Esme sacudió la cabeza y los miró con desaprobación. — ¡Vosotros tres sois malvados! En serio, de tal palo tal astilla, todos tenéis el mismo sentido del humor retorcido —reprendió ella—. Bella, yo me lo pensaría dos veces para tener niños con Edward. Deberías observar a su padre para ver lo que él parecerá en veinte años. —Ella hizo rodar sus ojos juguetonamente. Me sonrojé como loca y solté una risita, mirando a Edward y esperando que él dijera algo a su madre sobre que esta era nuestra primera cita. Él no lo hizo. En cambio, él me dio una sonrisita de satisfacción y se inclinó hacia mí, besando mi mejilla que ardía —. Eres demasiado linda —susurró él en mi oído al tiempo que su mano trazaba diseños por mi hombro desnudo. Mi piel hormigueó donde me tocó—. Y tú estás demasiado seguro de ti mismo —susurré de vuelta, haciéndolo reírse. Un poco más tarde una señora bonita en un traje se acercó para recoger a Carlisle y ambos se alejaron. Unos minutos más tarde, la música de órgano comenzó. La gente se levantó, girando para mirar la entrada de la novia. Edward tomó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y debo confesar, que realmente me gustó. Parecía que su mano encajaba con la mía perfectamente, haciendo que mi cuerpo entero se sintiera más caliente. Miré hacia atrás para ver a su hermana y a su papá andar por el pasillo, pero rápidamente comprendí que no podría ver sobre el mar de gente, entonces giré de regreso al frente y mejor miré al novio. Él miraba la parte trasera de la iglesia, todas las señales de nerviosismo ahora se habían ido. Una sonrisa enorme, orgullosa se estiraba a través de su rostro. Sentí que mi corazón se saltaba un latido. Me encantaría que alguien me mirara así un día, sólo podía soñar con aquel nivel de lealtad que estaba claro a través de su cara en aquel momento. Él miraba su entrada como si ella fuera la única chica en el mundo, como si ella fuera la cosa más hermosa que él hubiera visto alguna vez. Era tan romántico que mis ojos hormiguearon con lágrimas, que era tonto porque yo ni siquiera conocía a la pareja. Después de la ceremonia nos dirigimos al jardín para las fotos. Estuve de pie con Edward y Emmet mientras a su hermana le tomaban toda clase de fotos de familia hechas en varias posiciones, con toda clase de gente. Edward y Emmet se tomaron una foto con su hermana. Alice era realmente bonita y su vestido era hermoso. Ella tenía el mismo cabello negro a diferencia que el resto de la familia, pero ojos marrones, igual que su papá y Emmet. Todos ellos eran muy atractivos; las fotos saldrían realmente bien. Edward vino y me agarró, jalándome hacia el fotógrafo. — ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Ya terminaste? — pregunté cuando él envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. —No, tengo que tomarme la foto con mi cita, según parece —explicó él, cogiendo mi barbilla y volviendo mi cabeza hacia el tipo—. Sonríe —susurró. ¡Ay hombre, odio que me tomen fotos!

—Sonríe, Bella. Tranquilízate —instruyó él, riéndose calladamente. Respiré hondo y sonreí, escuchando el sonido de la cámara volverse loca delante de mí mientras me sonrojé y traté de no parpadear. —Ustedes ya quedaron chicos, gracias. Bien, ¿puedo tener a los tíos con los novios? —gritó el fotógrafo, haciendo señas alrededor. Di un suspiro de alivio cuando Edward me alejó a un lado de nuevo. Mientras caminábamos noté que no había quitado su brazo de mi cintura y también noté que yo no quería que lo hiciera. —Ahí lo tienes, ¿no fue demasiado malo o sí? —bromeó, agachándose para examinar mis ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción a través de su rostro. —Mientras tú no sonrías así —repliqué, poniendo mi mano sobre su boca. Él se rio y mordió la palma de mi mano ligeramente haciéndome reír y quitar rápidamente la mano, limpiándola en su camisa. Después de otros pocos minutos de coquetear y bromear por ahí, nos marchamos todos hacia la recepción. —Espero que traigas puestos tus zapatos de baile —canturreó Edward, sonriendo felizmente cuando íbamos en coche al hotel donde se llevaría a cabo. — ¿Por qué, tienes algunos movimientos rompedores? —Fui conocido por ello en mis tiempos. —Él me sonrió con satisfacción, haciéndome reír. Cuando llegamos al hotel, tomó mi mano de nuevo, conduciéndome por el salón de eventos hacia la parte de atrás. Estaba maravillosamente adornado. Las mesas redondas fueron esparcidas alrededor del salón, cada una cubierta por un mantel azul y servilletas a juego. Sobre el centro de cada mesa había un arreglo floral azul y blanco. Era perfecto. —Parece que llegamos temprano —reflexionó Edward—. Vamos a revisar dónde nos sentaremos y recemos para que no sea cerca del tío Chris. —Él me miró con horror fingido mientras nos dirigíamos a los asientos. Se paró cerca, detrás de mí, mientras explorábamos, buscando su nombre. Su aliento soplaba por mis hombros haciendo mi cuerpo casi temblar con excitación—. Oh caray, nos sentaremos con la tía Lucy y el tío Ronald —refunfuñó bajo su aliento. Me di la vuelta para estar enfrente de él, sonriendo. — ¿Más pervertidos? Él sonrió abiertamente y negó con su cabeza. —No, pero si quieres oír historias de cómo era yo cuando era niño y ver fotos de bebé desnudo, entonces estamos sentados en el lugar correcto. —Él cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera sufriendo. Me eché a reír. Esta cena va a ser formidable. Edward fue increíblemente gracioso durante la cena. Su tía era una de aquellas linduras que pellizca mejillas y saca las fotos de su bolso para mostrarte. Durante los tres tiempos de la cena, oí toda clase de historias de la infancia sobre él y su hermano. Algunas buenas, otras malas. Edward fue un niño bastante travieso por lo que escuché.

Cuando él era más joven le cortó el pelo al gato de la tía Lucy con la maquinilla eléctrica, pintó los muebles de su sala con la pintura de esmalte que encontró en su cobertizo, ventanas rotas con el fútbol y hasta me enteré de que mojó la cama hasta los cinco años. Cuando se hizo mayor estrelló el coche de la tía Lucy en una farola de la calle, llegó bebido una noche cuando él se quedaba en su casa y se hizo pis en su armario porque creyó que estaba en el baño. Una vez, puso un huevo en una sartén, luego se fue para mirar el fútbol por la TV e incendió la mitad de su cocina. Sin embargo cada una de las historias que contaba, lo hacía con una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Adoraba por completo a Edward, era absolutamente obvio. Él sólo se sentó allí todo el tiempo como un buen deportista, no se quejó una sola vez aunque yo bromeé sobre su vida toda la tarde. Cuando la música finalmente arrancó, él inmediatamente saltó de su silla y me arrastró a la pista de baile. —Maldición, eso fue vergonzoso, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas olvidar que escuchaste algo de eso? — suplicó, jalándome cerca de él cuando la primera canción lenta comenzó. Sonreí abiertamente y negué con mi cabeza despacio. —Oh no, no olvidaré nada de esto por un tiempo —bromeé. Él se rio desanimadamente y se encogió. El DJ anunció el primer baile de los novios entonces jalé a Edward lejos de la pista de baile, quien pareció un tanto decepcionado. Miré a la pareja feliz bailar. Ellos se veían tan tiernos y enamorados que yo realmente sentí un poco de celos por su relación. De repente los brazos de Edward me rodearon, jalándome cerca de su pecho al tiempo que un tipo se acercaba. Estaba probablemente a la mitad de sus cuarenta. Me barrió con la mirada despacio con una sonrisa astuta en su cara. Sonreí de vuelta nerviosamente, preguntándome qué estaba pasando. Edward le tendió su mano. —Oye, ¿cómo estás? Cuánto tiempo sin verte —dijo cortésmente mientras se estrechaban la mano. —Estoy genial hijo, parece que a ti te va bien —el tipo contestó, cabeceando hacia mí mientras que sus ojos paseaban por mi cuerpo otra vez. —Sí. Chris, ella es Bella, mi novia. Bella, este es mi tío Chris —nos presentó Edward, mirándome con una ceja levantada. Mi corazón golpeó en mi pecho cuando él dijo la palabra Novia.

¿Novia? Ah espera, ya entendí; este es el Tío pervertido del cual se supone que hay que alejarse.

—Hola, Chris, un gusto en conocerte. —Estreché su mano extendida y él la acercó a sus labios, besando el dorso de mi mano gentilmente. Los brazos de Edward se apretaron en mí de nuevo cuando él me jaló a su pecho, haciéndome reír tontamente por lo protector que era. Otro brazo serpenteó alrededor de mi hombro. —Ven a bailar conmigo, Bella —instruyó Emmet, guiñando a su hermano. Edward me soltó inmediatamente y sonrió a Emmet agradecido. Eché un vistazo a Edward para ver si esto estaba bien y él asintió con rapidez, dando un paso lejos de mí. Realmente no quería bailar con Emmet, pero Edward pareció un poco aliviado de verme ir.

Más personas bailaban ahora. Las canciones de boda empalagosas salían por montones, música de los ochenta y noventa que conseguían que la gente abandonara sus asientos. — ¿Así que, qué es lo que pasa con aquel tipo? Parece que a Edward no le agrada —observé, frunciendo el ceño mientras los miraba conversar. Edward se veía sin duda incómodo y también un poco molesto. Emmet resopló, mirando desagradablemente en su dirección. —Chris es un imbécil. Se mete con todo lo que se mueve, es repugnante. A Edward probablemente no le gustó que te mirara así. Él me pidió que te vigilara también —contestó Emmet, inclinándose hacia mi oído para hablarme por encima de la música. —Ay, él parece de cuarenta, eso es asqueroso. Espera… ¿cuándo te pidió él eso? —pregunté, confundida. Apenas se había alejado de mi lado en todo el tiempo. —Cuando nos tomamos las fotos —contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. De todos modos, Edward nunca te había mencionado antes. En verdad no sabía que estaba saliendo con alguien. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estáis juntos? —preguntó, acercándose a mí. Sonreí abiertamente. —No estamos juntos, sólo nos conocimos anoche. Él se rio y puso sus manos sobre mis caderas, acercándome a él. —Ah, ¿en serio? ¿Entonces si no estáis saliendo tal vez yo podría invitarte a salir? —él coqueteó, guiñándome provocativamente. Hice rodar mis ojos y puse mi mano sobre su pecho, apartándole de mí. —En serio, son muy parecidos, arrogantes y creídos. Tal vez no estoy interesada en volver a ver a ninguno de los dos otra vez después de conocer al tío —bromeé. —Tú me verás otra vez —ronroneó Edward con seguridad en mi oído. Brinqué cuando su brazo serpenteó alrededor de mi cintura, jalándome contra su cuerpo duro mientras nosotros seguimos bailando —. Gracias por eso, Emmet. —Él sostuvo un puño a su hermano quien inmediatamente hizo uno de esos gestos ñoños de chocar los puños. —Wow, vosotros sois son unos nerds —bromeé, haciendo reír a ambos. El resto de la noche pasó sin incidentes. Nos reímos y bailamos. Charlé tranquilamente con su familia, aparte de su tío, todos ellos me parecieron en verdad agradables. Cada vez que su mamá nos miraba coqueteando y bailando yo veía una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción arrastrarse a través de su rostro. Durante los bailes lentos al final de noche, Edward no me dejó ni una vez. Una de sus manos descansado en mi espalda baja, otra en la nuca. Sus ojos enganchados en los míos, haciendo mi cuerpo zumbar y sentir mariposas en mi estómago. Él estaba tan cerca que apenas había unos centímetros de espacio entre nosotros y esto hacía acelerar mi corazón sin control. Aunque no me besó, se veía como que lo quisiera hacer y supongo que mi cara se veía exactamente igual, porque ciertamente quería que me besara.

A las once treinta la música terminó y las luces se encendieron. Nos despedimos de su familia y me llevó a su coche. Me condujo a casa en un cómodo silencio, era dulce. Lo había pasado muy bien y realmente deseaba que él también. Esperaba seriamente que quisiera verme otra vez. Cuando nos detuvimos fuera de mi casa, me acompañó hasta la puerta. Noté que el coche de mis padres no estaba en la entrada, lo que señalaba que no estaban en casa aún. Basado en experiencias previas, los reencuentros mensuales con amigos duraban aproximadamente hasta la una o dos de la mañana, así que tenía un poco de tiempo antes de que estuvieran en casa. — ¿Quieres pasar por un café o algo? —pregunté. Inmediatamente me di una cachetada mental por añadir el «o algo» al final.

¡Wow, eso suena como que le estoy ofreciendo «algo», como sexo! Demonios ¡Bella!

— ¿Sí? ¿Tus padres no se opondrán si entro para el café? —preguntó, mirándome esperanzado. Negué con la cabeza y abrí la puerta entrando y dejándola abierta para él. Me quité los zapatos y me dirigí hacia la cocina, encendiendo la tetera. —Es un lugar agradable —comentó, mirando alrededor e inclinándose a la cocina. —Sí, siempre hemos vivido aquí, adoro esta casa —contesté, agarrando algunas tazas y haciendo el café. Sabía cómo le gustaba; le había visto preparase uno después de la cena de esta noche. Se apoyaba contra la encimera mirándome, sonriendo—. Tu familia es linda. Él se rio incómodamente. —Sí, la mayor parte de ellos. Mamá es molesta a veces. Lamento que ella siguiera mirándote así toda la noche. Nunca antes he llevado a ninguna chica para conocer a mis padres, creo que ella se entusiasmó un poco —explicó él, encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿En serio, nunca? ¿Por qué no? —pregunté cuando servía los cafés. —Nunca he tenido una novia seria a la que haya querido presentarles. — ¿Sí? ¿Eres un mujeriego? —bromeé. — ¿Tu qué crees? —preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara. Él se veía tan sexy que mi boca se hizo agua.

Él es indiscutiblemente un mujeriego; está tan ardiente como para poder acostarse con cualquiera. «Absolutamente».

Agarré los cafés y me dirigí al salón, encendiendo las luces y dejando las bebidas en la mesa. —Así que, Edward esto es como se ve una alfombra —bromeé, haciendo gestos al suelo limpio. Él sonrió abiertamente. —Wow, no he visto una de éstas desde que me mudé de la casa de mis padres — contestó él, fingiendo sorpresa. Me eché a reír y me senté en el sofá, mirándole con expectación. Se sentó a mi lado. Estaba tan cerca que yo apenas podía quedarme quieta. —Gracias por pedirme ir contigo hoy; me divertí mucho —dije francamente.

— Bien, gracias por venir conmigo —susurró mientras que movía su cabeza lentamente más cerca de la mía. Contuve mi aliento, sabiendo que él iba a besarme otra vez. Mi corazón golpeaba en mi pecho mientras que el pelo en la parte de atrás de mi cuello hormigueaba con la excitación. Sus labios tocaron los míos por cuarta vez en dos días y sentí como si mi cuerpo entero ardiera. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, jalándole más cerca. Él trazó con su lengua a lo largo de mi labio inferior, entonces abrí mi boca con impaciencia. Su lengua se deslizó en mi boca masajeando la mía. El beso era hermoso, incluso perfecto. Hizo a mi cuerpo entero vibrar. Avanzó más, haciendo recostarme en el sofá; él estaba encima de mí, besándome profundamente. Sus manos rastreaban hacia abajo mi cuerpo mientras se presionaba más cerca de mí. Terminó el beso justo cuando yo comenzaba a sentirme un poco mareada y comenzó a besar mi cuello y mis hombros desnudos. Dirigí mis manos hacia bajo por su espalda, abrazándole más fuerte.

Espera, esto va demasiado rápido.

— Edward, para —balbuceé jadeantemente. Estaba tan excitada que apenas pude soltar las palabras. Él se paró inmediatamente y se retiró, poniendo su frente a mía. —Lo siento, me dejé llevar —se disculpó él. —Está bien. Es sólo que no soy el tipo de chica que se va a la cama en una primera cita —contesté, sonrojándome. Él se rio y extendió las manos, tomando las mías y fijándolas encima de mi cabeza. — ¿Y qué te hace creer que soy el tipo de chico que se acuesta en una primera cita? —preguntó, sonriendo con satisfacción hacia mí. Me reí tontamente, mirándole provocativamente. —Puedo decir que lo eres. Edward se rio y sacudió su cabeza. —Tú me has etiquetado mal, no soy ese tipo de chico en absoluto —dijo él inocentemente.

Sí, claro, no creo eso ni por un segundo.

—No lo eres, ¿eh? Así que si yo te pidiera que me llevaras arriba y que me lo hicieras en la cama de mis padres, ¿tú dirías que no? —Lo desafié, levantando una ceja burlonamente. Él gimió y negó con la cabeza. —No, no diría que no —confesó él, besándome otra vez. Enredé mis manos detrás de su pelo. Él se separó un minuto más tarde—. Probablemente debería irme antes de que comience a rogarte por sexo —dijo él, con una sonrisita y haciéndome sonrojar de nuevo. Me eché a reír y asentí. —Buena idea. Inmediatamente, él se levantó apartándose de mí. Yo me levanté también; no habíamos ni siquiera tocado los cafés fríos dejados al lado. —Así que, ¿puedo invitarte otra vez? —preguntó, poniendo su sonrisita sexy.

—Nah, ese beso no fue tan bueno para mí, lo siento —bromeé. Sus ojos se ampliaron un poco, su cuerpo pareció ponerse tenso. —Oh bien, sí bueno, está bien — murmuró incómodamente. Me eché a reír y di un paso cerca de él, apretando mis labios a los suyos otra vez. Él gimió detrás de su garganta cuando me aparté. —El beso me gustó, no te preocupes. Y me encantaría verte de nuevo —dije, agarrándome a su corbata y colocándola suavemente. Su cuerpo visiblemente se relajó. —Eso fue cruel —me reprendió. —Sí, soy cruel; te llegarás a dar cuenta de eso mientras más me llegues a conocer. Ahora sal de mi casa — ordené, sonriéndole con satisfacción. —Sí, señora. —Me besó otra vez y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Le seguí al vestíbulo y me apoyé contra el marco de la puerta—. Te recogeré a las siete mañana. —Me dio un piquito en los labios otra vez antes de salir de la casa. — ¿Y si yo tengo planes para mañana por la noche? —pregunté, riéndome. Él agitó su mano desdeñosamente. —Los cancelarás —dijo él sobre su hombro mientras caminaba de regreso a su coche, riéndose. El arrogante y creído está de regreso otra vez. Me reí disimuladamente. Él tiene razón; si realmente tuviera cualquier plan, lo cancelaría. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé contra ella, tocando con el dedo mis labios. Todavía vibraban por su beso. Sabía que iba a soñar con él esta noche.


	4. Chapter 4

La historia no me pertenece es obra de Isabelle Rae y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Capítulo 3

Entonces, dónde vais exactamente? —me preguntó Kate mientras estaba tendida sobre mi cama mientras yo miraba dentro del closet. —No tengo ni la menor idea, él no me lo dijo. —La miré por encima del hombro, lanzando una mirada desesperada. Kate y yo estábamos tratando de elegir algo para que me vistiera durante la última hora; yo estaba volviéndome más y más estresada con cada minuto que pasaba. —Bueno, primera cita a una boda, segunda cita ¿quizás la ópera? —ofreció ella riéndose. — ¡No me estás ayudando para nada!Kate, en serio, si vas a sentarte ahí haciéndome comentarios estúpidos entonces, ¿cuál es el punto de que hayas venido a ayudarme? —Me quejé, lanzándole un par de calcetines. Ella los atrapó y me las volvió a tirar a mí. —Deja de estresarte, es sólo un chico —replicó, rodando los ojos. La miré y cerré los ojos. Tiene razón. Tengo que ponerme a pensar en otra cosa. Claro, él parece amable y es jodidamente caliente, pero casi no sé nada acerca de él. Respiré hondo y caí de espaldas sobre la cama. —Tienes razón, voy a ponerme los pantalones negros y la camisa roja —decidí, harta de tanto pensar en ello. Apenas había dormido algo la otra noche porque estaba tan excitada con la cita y cada segundo del día se había alargado a causa de eso. Todavía tenía aún una hora y media para esperar hasta que él me recogiera. Kate asintió. —Buena idea. Ponte la camisa con el primer botón de abajo abierto para que pueda echar un vistazo al ombligo y al piercing —instruyó ella, guiñándome un ojo—. Ya sabes que un chico no puede resistirse a eso. Asentí y me dirigí a la ducha. Cuando salí, Kate me ayudó con el pelo, alisándolo todo. Una vez vestida, la miré e hice un leve giro, esperando su aprobación. — ¿Qué opinas? —le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio.

—Yo me lo haría contigo —replicó, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia mi juguetonamente—. Espera, otro botón de abajo. Se inclinó, desabrochó otro botón de más abajo, por lo que me quedé solamente con dos botones abrochados, cubriendo mis pechos. Me burlé y alejé sus manos. —Kate, de verdad, no quiero darle una impresión equivocada. Probablemente ya piense que me voy a acostar con él esta noche, no quiero mostrárselas en su cara — protesté, abrochándome los botones. Ella suspiró. —De acuerdo, pero no sé por qué no quieres hacerlo con él esta noche. Necesitas acostarte con alguien. Te relajaría y pondría una sonrisa en su cara. El timbre sonó antes de que pudiera responder. La miré nerviosa, mi corazón latía con rapidez. Ella me dio la cartera y colocó mi chaqueta negra en mis manos. —Anda, diviértete y no hagas nada que yo no haría —me aconsejó y me guiñó. — ¿Hay algo que tú no harías? —bromeé. —No —replicó ella, riéndose y mirando hacia mi ventana. —Voy estar mirando desde la ventana. Él no puede ser tan caliente como tú dices que es. Sacudió la cabeza. Yo sonreí, sabiendo que no iba a verlo en ese momento, él estaba debajo del porche, esperando en la puerta principal. —De acuerdo, cierra la puerta cuando te vayas, ¿vale? —le dije mientras saltaba los escalones y llegaba la puerta principal. Mis padres habían salido esta noche y yo estaba secretamente agradecida. Ya había conocido a sus padres pero definitivamente no estaba preparada para que conociera a los míos. Mi padre era embarazosamente protector sobre el tema de los chicos, y no se cortaba mucho al hablar sobre castraciones por aprovecharse de mí o lastimarme. Generalmente esto me dejaba paralizada, lo cual era indudablemente horrible para todas las partes implicadas. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él parado, luciendo increíblemente caliente con sus jeans y su camisa blanca ajustada y una camisa azul de cuadros por encima. La llevaba desabrochada, de forma que se podía ver a través de la camisa abierta su cuerpo bronceado. Yo apenas podía respirar; estaba tan excitada que me balanceaba entre un pie y el otro, no sabiendo qué decir. —Guau, estás increíble —me halagó, mirándome de arriba abajo muy despacio —. Traje esto para ti. —Me tendió un ramo de flores multicolores.

¿Flores? Esta ya es la mejor cita que he tenido.

—Gracias, Edward, eso es increíblemente dulce, no deberías haberlo hecho. Tomé el ramo que me tendía, las olí y le sonreí gratamente.

—No sabía cuál era tu flor favorita o tu color favorito, así que elegí un ramo con cada una —admitió él sonriendo.

¿Ohhh, podría ser mejor?

—Gracias. Déjame colocarlas en agua y luego estaré lista. Abrí la puerta un poco más, haciendo que él pasara. Lo guie hasta la cocina y coloqué las flores en un jarrón de vidrio que rellené con agua. Las arreglaría apropiadamente cuando llegara más tarde a casa. Edward estaba apoyado en la encimera, mirándome. — ¿Entonces a dónde vamos? —Bueno, había pensado que podríamos ir a cenar, y que tal vez si tú estás lista para ello, podríamos ir a hacer mi cosa más favorita en el mundo —replicó, sonriéndome. Yo solté un grito ahogado, mirándolo sorprendida de que pudiera ser tan directo —. ¡No voy a tener sexo contigo después de cenar! Él sonrió y se acercó a mí, colocando sus manos en la encimera a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, inclinándose hacia delante y apretándome con su cuerpo el mío. Mi aliento quedó atrapado en mi garganta mientras él acercaba su cara más a la mía. Podía oler su loción para después del afeitado. La especiada y masculina fragancia embargó mis pulmones y me dejó casi inconsciente. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba de emoción, esperando que él me besara. Cerré mis ojos cuando su boca apenas rozó la mía. Su aliento mentolado sopló a través de mis labios. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido mientras esperaba y esperaba que sus labios conectaran con los míos. Finalmente sus labios rozaron los míos, tan suavemente que apenas pude sentirlo. —Realmente tienes una mente sucia, Bella, ¿por qué piensas al instante en el sexo? —susurró, alejándose rápidamente y sacudiendo mi nariz. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando él dio un paso atrás riendo malvadamente. Me sonrojé como una loca y le di una palmada en el pecho. —Esa fue una broma pesada. —Fruncí el ceño e hice un mohín. Él sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. —Apuesto que incluso has soñado con eso anoche, ¿no? —me preguntó.

En realidad, sí, pero no voy a admitirlo ante ti, ¡machote! Hice un ruido de burla y negué con la cabeza.

—Edward, ¿quieres salir esta noche o no? En este preciso momento estoy considerando un cambio de planes —le dije y levanté una ceja, deseando que eso cambiara el tema antes de que él se diera cuenta de que había dado en el clavo con su línea de preguntas.

— ¿Tratando de evadir la pregunta, Bella? —se burló—. Y sí, quiero ir a cenar contigo esta noche. Ahora que sé lo pervertida que eres, estoy ansioso por ver qué ocurre el resto de la noche —agregó, guiñándome un ojo. Di un grito ahogado y solté una risita tonta. —Te lo voy a decir ahora: no soy del tipo de chica que lo hace en la segunda cita. —Qué coincidencia, yo tampoco soy de esa clase de chicas. —Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron de humor. Yo me reí y puse los ojos en blanco. —De cualquier manera, vamos, pervertida, antes que den a otros nuestra mesa —sugirió él, tendiéndome la mano para que yo la tomara. Le aparté la mano y le sonreí. —Vas a tener que volver a caerme en gracia antes de que tengamos otra vez algún contacto físico. Castigo por hacerme una broma —le rechacé, caminando hacia la puerta y riéndome de sus muecas. Me siguió detrás y esperó mientras yo cerraba con llave la puerta. Caminamos hacia su auto en silencio. Le lancé una mirada solamente para ver que él ya me estaba mirando. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, me sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón se me acelerara. Cuando nos acercamos al auto, abrió la puerta para mí. —Mi señora —dijo en un falso acento británico, haciéndome una reverencia. Sonreí y me reí a carcajadas mientras subía al auto. Mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la puerta del conductor, saludé a Kate, que estaba en la ventana de mi habitación mirándonos. No me saludó como respuesta, así que asumí que no nos veía muy bien en la oscura noche. Edward subió al auto y se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad. — ¿Te gusta la comida mexicana? Si no podemos ir a otro lugar —sugirió, encendió el auto y me miró preocupado. — ¿En serio? ¡Me encanta la comida mexicana! —exclamé. Ahora estaba más excitada que nunca. La mexicana era mi favorita. Fuimos al restaurante que él eligió. Era un lugar rústico y extremadamente tierno. Sólo había otra pareja en el lugar. —Es mi restaurante favorito de siempre —me dijo mientras mirábamos los menús. — ¿Sí? ¿Y qué es lo bueno de aquí? —le pregunté mirando el menú. Se me estaba haciendo la boca agua con solo pensar en las enchiladas y las tortillas de patatas fritas con crema. —Todo está buenísimo, pide lo que quieras —me respondió sonriéndome y colocando el menú hacia abajo, apenas mirándolo. — ¿Qué es lo que vas a pedir tú? —le pregunté unos minutos más tarde, aún indecisa. —Quesadillas de queso y tomate para empezar y luego fajitas de pollo —me respondió sonriéndome alegremente.

Finalmente, el camarero vino hacia nosotros para anotar el pedido. Él era bastante joven y coqueteaba descaradamente conmigo durante todo el tiempo que estuvo de pie. A tal punto que Edward tuvo que aclarar su garganta dramáticamente para desviar la atención que el mozo tenía sobre mis pechos. El chico finalmente se escabulló. Me reí malvadamente. — ¿Era eso realmente necesario? —preguntó Edward sonriendo. — ¿El qué era necesario? —pregunté, pretendiendo estar confundida. Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —Puedo ver que eres una chica difícil. Me va a costar bastante cazarte, ¿no? —Balanceándose en su silla entrecerrando los ojos al mirarme. — ¿Cazarme? ¿Es algún término sexual del que no he oído hablar? —Le pregunté confundida. Él se rio y sacudió la cabeza. —No, pervertida, significa que me lo pondrás difícil para ganarte y que te enamores de mí —me explicó sonriéndome. Le sonreí, tomando un trago de mi refresco de cola. —Bueno si vale la pena tener algo, vale la pena esforzarse por ello. —Me gustan los desafíos. Una vez que veo algo que me gusta, no renuncio hasta que lo tengo —me advirtió él. Me incliné hacia delante, mirándolo curiosamente. — ¿No eres el tipo de los que una vez que lo han conseguido no vuelven a llamar como yo pensaba? — ¿Quieres que te conteste honestamente? —me preguntó, levantando una ceja. Yo asentí. Genuinamente quería saber si era un jugador o no, porque algunas veces pensaba que definitivamente lo era y otras veces parecía realmente dulce y genuino. —Nunca he tenido una novia en serio y sí, he jugado un poco. Simplemente nunca conocía a nadie con la quisiera ser exclusivo. —Parecía estar observando mi reacción mientras hablaba. Estaba realmente un poco sorprendida por su respuesta. Nunca había esperado que lo admitiera frente a mí. Seguramente él tenía que saber que acaba de ponérselo más difícil a sí mismo. —Y con ese pequeño discurso acabas de ponerte a ti mismo más difícil cazarme, como tú lo llamas. —Todos los pensamientos acerca de acostarnos desaparecieron por completo de mi mente. Ciertamente le haría trabajar duro para ello. Me sonrió, parecía despreocupado. —Pienso que sí, pero tú querías que fuera sincero, así que no mentí como normalmente habría hecho si una chica me hubiese hecho esa pregunta. Se inclinó hacia delante y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, obviamente esperando mi reacción.

Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sí, él había admitido que era un jugador, pero, por otra parte, también me había dicho la verdad sabiendo que yo reaccionaría mal ante eso. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que él quería decir exactamente? ¡Maldición, este chico es muy confuso! —Bueno, supongo que veremos cuán duro deseas trabajar ahora —dije sonriendo. El parecía estar un poco relajado cuando lo dije, tal vez estaba esperando que yo le exigiera que me llevara a casa o algo por el estilo—. Además, estoy interesada en ver cuál es la cosa favorita que deseas hacer, si no son mujeres — agregué, sonriéndole. Él se rio. —Con suerte te gustará; si no luego podemos ir a ver una película o algo. Afortunadamente la comida llegó entonces, lo que nos dio algo más de que hablar. Hablamos y coqueteamos durante la cena. Hablamos acerca de películas, música, y al azar de las cosas que nos gustaban o no nos gustaban. Disfruté increíblemente el tiempo que estuve comiendo con él. Además de la comida, que fue increíble; yo no dudaba en que volvería a este lugar otra vez. Cuando terminamos de cenar, me guio hasta su auto, saliendo del estacionamiento del restaurante con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Obviamente estaba excitado acerca de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Cuando el auto se detuvo, levanté la vista hacia el edificio asombrada. — ¿Una pista de esquí cubierta? —medité mientras lo miraba nerviosa, estaba más que intimidada al ver la altura del edificio y era solo el exterior. Él sonrió y salió del auto, caminó hacia el otro lado abriéndome la puerta antes de dirigirse hacia el maletero. Sacó un grueso suéter de lana y me lo dio. —Hace un poco de frío ahí dentro —dijo, mirando el edificio. Lo tomé y me lo puse, tragando saliva con fuerza. Me voy a romper una pierna, lo estoy viendo venir. En silencio agradecí a Kate por sugerirme que llevara zapatos planos esta noche en caso de que tuviéramos que caminar por algún lugar. Lo miré mientras él se colocaba el suéter encima y me tendía la mano. La miré y le sonreí. —Oh no, todavía no terminaste de tomarme el pelo —decliné y me crucé de brazos. Él se rio y colocó sus manos en mis hombros, empujándome hacia el edificio. Mis nervios se hacían más pronunciados a cada paso. Una vez dentro, me guio más allá del mostrador. —Ey, Mac, vamos a entrar un rato, ¿vale? —dijo mientras me conducía hacia la puerta de "sólo personal". Lo miré confusa. — ¿Trabajas aquí? —pregunté, mirando alrededor nerviosa. Nadie parecía estar gritándonos que saliéramos del área del personal, así que debía ser así. El asintió. —Sí, doy lecciones.

¿Lecciones?

— ¿De verdad? ¿De qué clase? —le pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia una enorme armario de tablas de snowboard. Se encogió de hombros. —Ski, snowboard, y también superviso las clases de tubing, que es lo que vamos a hacer esta noche —dijo, moviendo sus cejas hacia mí. Vale, ¿qué diablos es tubing? Suena a algo doloroso. Él me sonrió ante mi obvia cara de preocupación. —No te preocupes, Preciosa, yo cuidaré de ti —prometió, sonriendo mientras me daba un golpecito en la nariz. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia una enorme pila de flotadores de goma. —Oh, hombre, ¿de verdad? —musité, volviéndome hacia la pila. Él se rio y tomo dos flotadores, señalando con la cabeza hacia otra puerta. Abrí la puerta y caminé a través de ella, el frío inmediatamente atacó mi sistema haciéndome inhalar una inspiración brusca y haciendo que mis codos se colocaran al costado de mi cuerpo, hundiendo mis hombros. Le agradecí con los ojos en silencio por haberme dado el suéter. Señaló con la cabeza una esquina así que caminé hacia esa dirección. Cuando doblé hacia la esquina, me detuve otra vez, abriendo mi boca por el asombro. Había una enorme montaña de nieve, gente esquiando y haciendo snowboarding. Había un ventilador de nieve en lo alto haciendo que pareciera que estaba nevando dentro. Era precioso. — ¡Mierda, no sabía siquiera que existía este lugar! —grité excitadísima—. ¿Es nieve de verdad? — Inmediatamente me agaché, tome un puñado de nieve, esperando que fuera esa nieve falsa de plástico que utilizan en las películas. Aunque no lo era, era nieve en polvo de verdad, que instantáneamente hizo que mis dedos se enfriaran. Reí y la aplasté haciendo una bola y lanzándosela a la espalda mientras caminaba delante de mí. —Eh, Bella, no tires bolas de nieve, o tendré que pedirte que te vayas —dijo, regañándome y señalándome un cartel que estaba en la pared. Tenía imágenes de las cosas que estaban prohibidas hacer. Arriba en lo alto estaba lanzar bolas de nieve, a continuación hacer ángeles en la nieve. —Oh, no, ¿no me digas que ni siquiera se puede hacer un ángel? —me enfurruñé. Ok, ¡estaba a punto de hacer eso!

Negó con la cabeza. —Reglas de la casa, vamos. —Sonrió y subimos por una escalera mecánica que lentamente se movía hacia la cima de la montaña. Salté detrás de él, rodando la nieve entre mis manos, resistiéndome a la urgente necesidad de tirársela a su pequeño y comestible trasero. Cuando llegamos a la cima el colocó los anillos en el suelo. Miré inmediatamente hacia abajo y me golpeó una ola de vértigo. Estábamos tan alto que mi estómago empezó a temblar. Yo era el tipo de persona que podría romperse huesos con facilidad con los más improbables eventos como bailar, así que esto era como tentar al destino.

—Um, esto es realmente alto, no creo que pueda —gimoteé, alejándome del borde y sacudiendo la cabeza. —Bella, te prometo que te encantará, solamente necesitas intentarlo. Si no te gusta nos iremos —dijo persuadiéndome, caminando hacia mí e inclinándose para mirarme a los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos grises taladraron los míos, fue como si tratase de hipnotizarme o algo parecido. —No puedo —susurré, mirando atrás en dirección a la montaña. No puedo sentarme en esta rueda llena de aire y tirarme por esa colina, no, de ninguna manera.

Él me sonrió tranquilizador. —Le doy lecciones a niños de seis años. A todos les gusta el tubing. Vamos, te prometo que estarás bien. Sólo necesitas confiar en mí. Me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí más cerca de su pecho. Extrañamente, su olor era en cierto modo relajante. —Puedes confiar en mí —susurró, cubriendo mi mejilla con su otra mano.

Oh basta ya, Bella, estás pareciéndote a un pelele.

— ¿Los niños realmente hacen esto? —le pregunté mirándolo a la cara para ver si me estaba mintiendo. Él asintió. —Los niños lo hacen todo el tiempo. —Se inclinó más sobre mí. Sus ojos mirando hacia mis labios haciendo clara su intención. Cuando sus labios iban a tocar los míos giré mi cabeza así que me besó la mejilla. Se rio y sacudió la cabeza—. Todavía no estás de humor por las bromas, ¿no? —Exacto. —Vamos, preciosa, dale una oportunidad. ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos? Puedes sentarte en mi regazo si no quieres ir por tu cuenta —ofreció levantando una ceja. Él estaba tan sexy que para mis adentros hice una pequeña danza. —No tientes tu suerte, Edward —me burlé—. Vamos, hagamos esto antes de que cambie de idea. Si no me gusta entonces vamos a ver una película, ¿trato? —negocié. Él asintió y colocó el más pequeño de los flotadores para que yo pudiera subir. —Párate de frente y abre las piernas, relájate, y luego te sientas encima —me instruyó. Reí maliciosamente. —Seguro, apuesto a que se lo dices a todas las chicas. Él se rio. —Solamente a las guapas —replicó guiñándome un ojo astutamente. Me bajé hasta el flotador agarrando los asideros como si me fuera la vida en ello. —Oh mierda —musité una y otra vez. Traté de ignorar a Edward riéndose de mí. Él estaba a punto de empujarme por el borde cuando grité, agarrándome a la pernera de sus pantalones vaqueros. — ¡No! ¿No vas a venir tú también? —chillé, poniéndole mi cara de súplica.

—Maldición, esa es una linda cara —dijo riéndose y sacudiendo la cabeza hacia mí. — ¡Por favor! ¿Podemos ir los dos juntos al mismo tiempo? —imploré, forcejeando por salir del flotador. Fruncí el ceño. Guau, salir de uno de estos no es la cosa más fácil del mundo. Edward colocó su mano sobre mi hombro, empujándome de nuevo al anillo. Se inclinó hacia mí sonriéndome maliciosamente y susurrándome me dijo: —Eso te costara algo —su cara estaba apenas unos centímetros de la mía, sus ojos fueron directos hacia mis labios por una milésima de segundo. Asentí rápidamente y agarré la parte delantera de su sweater, trayéndolo hacia mí de forma que sus labios chocaron con los míos. Él sonrió contra mis labios y se apartó con una risita—: Yo estaba pensando más bien en cinco dólares, pero, oye, esto también funciona —bromeó, riéndose. Presionó nuevamente sus labios a los míos por un segundo y luego se levantó. Miré como él se ubicaba en su anillo, usando sus pies para evitar caer por el borde de la colina. Agarró mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. — ¿Lista? —me preguntó. Asentí. Inmediatamente levantó sus pies. Su manó tiró de la mía y de repente estábamos ambos precipitándonos colina abajo. Íbamos tan rápido que apenas podía respirar, pero no podía parar de reírme con ese miedo divertido que te dan las montañas rusas. Probamente le haya lastimado la mano porque se la tenía fuertemente apretada pero él no se quejó. En apenas unos pocos segundos estábamos abajo. No podía parar de reírme. ¡Fue asombroso! Salté torpemente de mi anillo, gritando excitadamente: — ¡Oh Dios, quiero hacerlo otra vez! ¿Podemos ir otra vez? —le pregunté riéndome y girándome hacia él. Tan pronto como giré, una bola de nieve me golpeó la pierna derecha. Chillé por el asombro mirando a Edward confundida. ¿Me la ha tirado a mí? — ¿Pensé que habías dicho que estaba prohibido hacerlo? —Tan pronto como pronuncié las palabras que salieron de mi boca otra bola de nieve me golpeó. Apenas tuve tiempo de cubrir mi cara antes de que me golpeara por detrás—. ¡Oh, el juego empieza! —grité, agarrando un montón de nieve y lanzándoselo. Tuvimos una enorme pelea de bolas de nieve al pie de la colina. Uno de mis lanzamientos pasó cerca de él y golpeó a un niño con esquíes. El niño me miró asombrado, le sonreí y señalé a Edward, sonrojada como una loca intentando aparentar inocencia. Edward se estaba partiendo el culo de risa. El niño comenzó a reírse mientras se sacaba los esquíes y se unía a la lucha de bolas de nieve. Después de eso, casi todo el mundo en el lugar se nos había unido, sacándose los esquíes y las tablas de snowboard, corriendo alrededor y tratando de arrojarse nieve unos a otros. Enseguida nos dividimos en dos grupos, chicos contra chicas, lo cual debo decir que fue lo bastante justo a mi manera, considerando que había casi el doble de chicas que de chicos. Le tiré un par de bolas a los niños y unas pocas a los padres, pero mi atención estaba firmemente centrada en Edward, quien actualmente parecía contento solo con golpear a tanta gente como le fuera posible, chicos o chicas, no parecía importarle. Me deslicé por detrás y le di golpecitos en el hombro, él se dio vuelta riéndose. —Ey —susurré, mordiéndome el labio para parecer sexy. Mi plan funcionó porque sus ojos fueron directos hacia mis labios. Levanté una ceja y él sonrió antes de inclinarse y apoyar suavemente sus labios en los míos. Casi me olvidé de lo que estaba intentando hacer porque el beso era tan dulce. Cuando recobré la compostura, le sonreí contra sus labios y lo empujé rápidamente, aplastando el puñado de nieve por detrás de su cabeza. Me reí incontrolablemente cuando la nieve comenzó a caer por detrás de su sweater. Él jadeó y se sacudió hacia delante. Sus amplios ojos eran una mezcla de acusación y diversión. La mirada de shock que tenía me hizo reír tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Él se recompuso rápidamente, y me agarró, derribándome hacia el suelo con cuidado. Su cuerpo apretado contra el mío mientras me presionaba con su peso. Intenté escabullirme de debajo de él pero me tenía inmovilizada con facilidad, agarrándome por los brazos y sujetándolos por encima de mi cabeza. Liberó una de sus manos y agarró un puñado de nieve. Todavía apretando hacia abajo mis manos, inclinó su cabeza, tirando con los dientes suavemente de la lana, dejando al descubierto mi estómago. Me retorcí y me reí como una loca mientras su mano frotaba la nieve fría sobre mi estómago. —Para, para —chillé sin aliento. Él paró, pero no porque yo se lo hubiese pedido. Su mano dejó de moverse y le sentí pasar un dedo sobre mi vientre, mirándome un poco sorprendido. — ¿Tienes un piercing? —preguntó, dejando libres mis manos e impulsándose para levantarse ya que todavía estaba a horcajadas apretando mis piernas contra el suelo congelado. Yo podía sentir la humedad empapando mi ropa, pero no me importaba, en todo lo que podía enfocarme era la expresión de lujuria de su cara cuando me levantó la camiseta más arriba para echar un vistazo a la barra de platino que tenía sobre mi ombligo. A él definitivamente le gustaba, y a mí me gustaba que a él le gustara. Mi cuerpo entero empezó a calentarse y mi boca se hizo agua, él todavía no me había quitado los ojos, o los dedos, de encima. Tomé ventaja de la distracción de Edward y me giré hacia otro lado, tirándolo de encima de mí. Chillé y me levanté de un salto, corriendo tan rápido como podía hacia el pequeño grupo de las chicas que estaban del otro lado. Pude oírle reír detrás de mí. Luego de otra media hora, mis manos tenían punzadas por el frío. Podía ver a Edward agazapado con el grupo de chicos y sus padres del otro lado de la pista. Había cerca de cincuenta bolas de nieve todas listas frente a ellos, esperando para ser lanzadas.

Oh, no, de verdad ya he tenido suficiente. Mi cuerpo entero estaba temblando de frío, mis ropas estaban mojadas, mi perfecto pelo lacio estaba ahora goteando y colgando como colas de rata alrededor de mi cara ¡Debo parecer extremadamente atractiva! —Edward, ya tuve suficiente —grité. Yo a propósito me había quedado escondida en un lugar seguro y agazapada detrás de una de las vallas del lado de la pendiente. —Vale, de acuerdo, vamos —gritó en respuesta. Su voz era divertida pero a la vez desafiante.

No parece querer decir eso, solo quiere que yo salga de mi lugar seguro. Maldito chico competitivo.

—En serio, ya tuve suficiente, tengo frío. —Me volví y eché un vistazo en dirección en dónde Edward estaba escondido. Una bola de nieve zumbaba en mi dirección. Me las arreglé justo a tiempo para mantener mi cabeza por detrás de la valla. Dios, es un buen tirador. —Edward, por favor, ¿podemos irnos? Te prometo que tuve suficiente —rogué. — ¿Es un truco? —No, lo prometo —me comprometí—. Estoy saliendo. —Me impulsé fuera, saliendo con las manos arriba en señal de rendición. Casi inmediatamente diez bolas de nieves volaron hacia mí. Grité y salté otra vez tras la valla. Gemí. ¡No quiero quedarme toda la noche aquí!— Edward, ¡tengo que hacer pis! gimoteé. Podía escuchar a Edward riéndose y hablando con los chicos de su equipo. —Vale, ven entonces, sal, y nos iremos —gritó, sonando más genuino esta vez. Salté de nuevo la valla. Nada voló en dirección hacia mí así que salí lentamente. Exhalé un suspiro de alivio cuando no pasó nada mientras caminaba hacia él. Él estaba de pie en un lado esperando por mí junto a la puerta del personal. Yo estaba a mitad de camino cuando el equipo de los chicos dio con todo. No había ningún lugar donde cubrirse. Todo lo que pude hacer fue volver mi espalda y cubrirme la cabeza mientras era cubierta por todas partes con nieve. De repente, unos brazos me envolvieron, volviéndome a un lado. Giré mi cabeza para ver que Edward me había envuelto alrededor de forma que los misiles le estaban dando a él en vez de a mí. Estaba riéndose lo cual hacía que su pecho vibrara contra mi espalda mientras presionaba su mejilla en lo alto de mi cabeza, cubriéndome completamente. —Parará en un minuto, luego huirán corriendo y entonces nosotros correremos para irnos —aseguró todavía riéndose. — ¿Este era tu plan? ¿Traerme a campo abierto? Lo acusé falsamente, jugando, presionándolo más cerca, adorando la sensación de su calidez contra mi cuerpo frío. —No, les dije que íbamos a parar, estuvimos de acuerdo, luego todos empezaron a tirarte cuando tú estabas a mitad de camino —replicó sacudiendo la cabeza—. Están parando; prepárate para correr por la puerta del personal.

Luego de algunos segundos, se separó de mí y agarró mi mano arrastrándome a toda velocidad hacia la salida. —A la misma hora la semana que viene, chicos —les gritó cuando llegamos a la puerta. Me empujó primero y cerró la puerta de un golpe cuando unas pocas bolas de nieve chocaron contra la puerta causando un gran estruendo. Estallé de risa. —Eso en serio fue divertido —admití, agitando mis manos, tratando de calentármelas. Caminó hacia mí y tomó mi cara entre sus manos. —Parece que estás congelada. —Me siento congelada. Mis dedos están adormecidos —dije haciendo un mohín. Él sonrió y tomó una de mis manos que estaban rojas, levantándola hacia sus labios, colocó dos de mis dedos en su boca. Estaba tan caliente que jadeé excitada. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los míos mientras sacaba y se colocaba otros dos. No tenía la menor idea acerca de lo caliente que estaba que coloqué mi otra mano en su camisa, luego por su estómago, tratando de no mostrarme desesperada a la reacción que me hacían sus músculos, y sentirlo. Edward gruñó y su cuerpo se puso rígido, duro, sus ojos se ensancharon mientras mi mano calentaba su cuerpo y él me chupaba los dedos. Podía sentir mi cuerpo caliente, temblando. Edward sacó mi mano de su boca. — ¿Mejor? —me preguntó. Su voz era tan roca y sexy que mi cuerpo inmediatamente comenzó a temblar de nuevo, pero no era por el frío esta vez. Asentí. —Mis labios están un poco fríos —le dije burlándome. Edward sonrió. — ¿En serio? Los míos también —susurró mientras inclinaba su cabeza y besaba mis labios. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, agarrando con mis manos su pelo mojado, presionando mi cuerpo al suyo. Me arrinconó suavemente contra la pared, besándome profundamente. Sus besos eran tan hermosos que casi me hacen perderme en ellos. Una de sus manos frías voló debajo de mi top, sus dedos jugaban con el botón de mi estómago. Le sonreí a través de sus labios, me besó en la frente. Sus ojos brillaban de pasión y lujuria. Debo decir que fue muy duro para Edward parar, pero lo más probable era que no quisiera apurarme después de lo que me había dicho de que era un jugador. —Debería, probablemente, llevarte a tu casa antes de que te pesques una neumonía, tus ropas están mojadas —sugirió mientras me miraba muy despacio. —Tú también estás mojado —comenté, limpiándole hielo de su hombro. —Eso es lo que ella dijo. Puse mis ojos en blanco y traté de no sonreír. —Odio esas bromas.

—Sí yo también, pero en realidad no puedo creer que yo lo haya dicho. —Movió su cabeza riéndose. Cuando dio un paso hacia atrás, me tomó de nuevo la mano, mirándome esperanzado. Le sonreí y coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas. — ¿Entonces te has olvidado de gastarme bromas ahora? —me preguntó mientras caminábamos fuera del edificio en la noche fría. Entrecerré mis ojos hacia él juguetona. —No, realmente, aún tienes algo que hacer. —Asombroso. Eso es lo que estaba esperando que dijeras —me respondió sonriendo y abrió la puerta del coche para que yo subiera. — ¿Sí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? —Significa que tienes que verme de nuevo. —Con su sonrisa engreída, encendió el motor, calentándolo incluso el aire que respirábamos. Me mordí el labio porque era un tierno movimiento que él había hecho. De camino a casa, me calenté mis manos y retiré los pedazos de hielo de mi pelo. Se estacionó y apagó el motor. — ¿Vas a invitarme a calentarme? —lo dijo flirteando conmigo. —De acuerdo ¿por qué no? Mis padres están en casa así que tú puedes pasar y calentarte con ellos… — haciendo un mohín y viendo el auto de ellos. Él se rio y me desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y alcanzando la manija de la puerta la abrió. —Espera, qué, ¿en serio? —Comencé a entrar en pánico. No podía dejar que mi padre lo asustara todavía. —Whoa, un poco temprano para conocer a los padres —dije rápidamente. Se rio incrédulamente. —Tú conociste a los míos ayer —él respondió encogiéndose de hombros con facilidad. Tragué saliva, asentí y le dije hundiéndome en el asiento: —Sí, pero tus padres no amenazan con cortar los genitales como desea mi papá… Su mano se movió de nuevo al lado de la manija de la puerta y sonrió tímidamente. —Bien, bien, lo dejaremos por esta noche entonces. Me reí. —Debilucho —bromeé, inclinándome hacia él, presioné mis labios a los suyos de nuevo. Edward enredó su mano en la parte de atrás de mi cabello haciendo que mi cuerpo se quemara y vibrara de emoción. Por Dios ¿cómo diablos me estaba haciendo esto a mí? ¿Cómo se puede simplemente ser un vals en mi vida y hacerme sentir de esta manera? Esto no era justo. —Entonces…. ¿Mañana por la noche? —me preguntó esperanzado cuando yo me aparté.

Asentí con la cabeza sonriéndole mientras salté de su jeep y prácticamente corrí por el camino a mi casa. Me giré cuando llegué a la puerta y lo saludé con la mano antes de entrar a mi casa. Suspiré contenta al oír que su coche estaba lejos. Una sonrisa de dibujó en mi rostro cuando llegué a la cocina para arreglar las flores. Mi madre entró en la cocina mientras yo estaba terminando de darle unos toques a las flores. — ¿Qué diablos te ocurrió? —me preguntó con sus ojos bien abiertos mientras miraba mi pelo despeinado y mojado con hielo. Suspiré soñadora. Esta noche tuve la mejor cita que jamás he tenido, eso es lo que pasó —me brotó una sonrisa de lado a lado. Tomé el jarrón y me lo llevé a mi habitación, no sin antes darle un beso en su mejilla mientras pasaba delante de ella. —Buenas noches, te quiero mamá —le dije antes de subir las escaleras bailando.


End file.
